


Limned in Silver and Gold

by BekahRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Brooding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: This was the third time in as many nights where Merlin watched Arthur brood at the window, bathed in moonlight.





	Limned in Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'Remembering Tex' over at LJ. This work was inspired by Tex's [Moonlit King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2280597). I've always loved this picture by Tex, and in my head, I've always seen it as part of a quiet, intimate moment between a troubled Arthur and a sleepy-sexed out Merlin. Miss you, Tex!

** Limned in Silver and Gold **

The castle is as silent as the tomb, even the fire which warms this chamber is noiseless. From where he lies, Merlin can see that the fire is doing nothing to ease the ill-thoughts of his king. He watches as Arthur shudders silently and goose-flesh pimples the skin of his back and arms.

Merlin is about to call Arthur back to bed when he turns and moonlight through the window catches him; limning his silhouette with an ethereal glow. It is enough to make Merlin’s breath catch and his cock harden with renewed ardour, never mind the fact that he can see Arthur’s troubled frown.

“Aren’t you going to call me back to lay with you?” Arthur asks, not even bothering to turn from the window.

Merlin sighs and sits up on his elbows. “I thought about it,” he says slowly, gaze following the line of silver-blue light down Arthur’s side where it is pushed back by golden glow from the fire. “But, I’m likely to be sent back to my own, so decided it best for now to remain quiet.”

Arthur chuckles and shakes his head before leaning against the carved stone, framing the window. “What in Camelot’s name am I going to do with you?” He murmurs.

Merlin’s ears prick up and he grins lasciviously. “I can think of something,” he says, looking pointedly at the tangle of bed linens covering his crotch. He looks back up, grin fading when he realises he isn’t going to get a response. He sighs a little and straightens the blankets before lying back down. 

This was the third time in as many nights where Merlin has watched Arthur brood at the window, bathed in moonlight. He knows that no amount of cajoling will break his king from this mood, and no amount of love-making will keep it at bay. Until Arthur is ready, Merlin will just have to content himself with watching Arthur work things out for himself until he is ready to share them.


End file.
